


Stargazing

by OloEopia



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OloEopia/pseuds/OloEopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way to Valencia, Isabella remembers a childhood hobby and Galavant joins her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by baabycastle on tumblr.

Galavant found her lying on her back and looking up at the sky.

"Stargazing? Another one of those special traditions in Valencia?”, he asked her.

"No, it was something I did with my father, when I was a child. We made up our own constellations," she answered without paying attention to his teasing. She hadn’t thought about it in a long time, but lately her mind replayed all the times she had spent with her parents.

"Sounds like an exciting life," he remarked.

"Well, it’s not dragon slaying or saving damsels in distress," she said, "but it’s fun. Come here."

He lay down next to her.

"Do you see these four really bright stars that form a square?", she asked.

He lifted his arm and pointed at the sky. “There?”

Isabella inched closer and peered along his arm. “No, more to the left and slightly up.” She clasped his arm where the hand began and directed it towards the stars. “It’s a carriage. On the left are the horses.” She moved his arm down. “And those are the wheels.”

"I can see it. With some imagination," Galavant admitted. He rested his arm again on the ground, Isabella’s hand still on top of it. Neither one moved away.

"But why a carriage? Why not a dragon or a castle, something exciting?", he asked.

"Because," she said, "sometimes, we need to look for the ordinary things and appreciate them. Not everything can always be exciting and adventurous."

They were silent for a moment. Isabella thought that technically they were way too close together than could still be considered appropriate. His arm was warm under her fingers and if she moved her hand just a bit it would be right on top of his. She couldn’t quite bring herself to withdraw it. It wasn’t uncomfortable and maybe even kind of nice. She really didn’t want to think about what that meant.

He interrupted her thoughts: “I found a rooster.” He took her hand and showed her. “Above the carriage. The dim stars are the legs and there’s the head.”

When their arms sunk down on the ground again this time, his hand was lying on top of hers. Maybe she wasn’t the only one enjoying this a bit too much.

"Why a rooster?", she asked. "Not very exciting, is it?"

He turned his head towards her and smiled. “Maybe it was won in a joust. Part of the adventure. Ordinary things can be exciting, too. In the right circumstances.”

She had to smile back at at that.

"This isn’t so bad," he said. "Sort of nice even."

"Yes," she agreed. Maybe she had never enjoyed it quite this much before.


End file.
